Nupetiet-Vergnitzs- Battleship
''Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-Class '' Fleet Command Battleship RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The largest conventional Zentradi warship seen in Space War I, a Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class vessel was the lead warship of the Bodol Zer Main Fleet's 67th Glruimual class branch Britai (Adoclass) Fleet. A medium-scale fleet command battleship, the original design for this class of vessel was completed during development competitions in the early years of the Schism War. Over four kilometers in length, these ships are bristling with numerous weapon emplacements and carry a large complement of Zentradi mecha. Britai Kridanik, the Zentradi in command of the Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, was on a search and destroy mission to find Supervision Army survivors when his fleet came upon residual traces of a Supervision Army gun destroyer's defold reaction some ten light years away from Earth. The gun destroyer was naturally the SDF-1 Macross and Britai led his fleet in an operation to intercept it. When the gun destroyer was found completely reconstructed, Britai led many relentless missions to capture the ship, including a daring operation using his own Nupetiet-Vergnitzs vessel as bait. Though Britai's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs was damaged repeatedly during Space War I, the ship remained fully operational during the war and even survived battle against the Bodol Zer Main Fleet. Repaired following the end of the war, the vessel was re-commissioned thereafter and became the first battleship of the New United Nations Forces in December 2012.. RPG STATS Ship Type: Zentradi Battleship Manufacturer: ''Nupetiet-Vergnitzs'' Zentradi Fully-Automated Armoury Planet Crew: 3420 Zentradi or 7X Micron crew Command Tower: 20 Main Ship: 1400 Pilots/Troops: 5000 MDC BY LOCATION (1) Main Body 350,000 (2) Main Engines (2) 70,000 each (2) Secondary Engines (2) 20,000 each Particle Beam Cannons (12) 500 each Anti-Warship Cannons (20) 300 each Anti-Aircraft Missile Launchers (50) 250 each Retractable Laser Turrets (50) 300 each Anti-Warship Missile Launchers (8) 250 each Guidance Thrusters (184) 400 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (6,000) 500 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 150 Interior walls (per 20ft) 40 NOTES: • Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. • Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 5 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated 30 year life span) Note: the Battleships are extremely agile (in starship terms) and get an additional +1 to dodge when avoiding fire from enemy starships and +5 Strike. STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 4000 m over all. • Height: 620 m over all. • Width : 600 m over all. • Mass : 170,000,000 • Levels : 10 8 main and 2 sub WEAPON SYSTEMS: • MAIN CONVERGING PARTICLE BEAM CANNON: '''The most powerful weapon on the ship, the Heavy Reflex. The cannon is hidden in the core of the ship along the main axis, and the ship separates along this axis to fire. The cannon needs five full minutes to power up its enormous capacitors and another full minute to separate the ship before it is ready to fire. The beam itself will last for one full melee and then the capacitors can begin recharging again. The cannon's strength is equivalent to 36 MT (megatons) of TNT. • '''Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. • Damage: 600,000 M.D. per single blast. • Blast Radius: The cannon's beam width is 1250' (381 m) it has a explosive radius of 72 miles' and a crater depth of 12 miles • Rate of Fire: The cannon can fire once every eight minutes, but can fire no more then five times per hour. • Payload: Effectively unlimited • RETRACTABLE PARTICLE BEAM CANNONS (12): The main weapon systems of this Ship is heavy laser cannons. Each laser can fire separately or together, • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Heavy Assault • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • RANGE: 100,000 miles (160,000 km) • DAMAGE: 1D8x1000 M.D. per blast • RATE OF FIRE: Each cannon can fire one time per melee. • PAYLOAD: Unlimited. • ' ' • ANTI-WARSHIP LASER CANNONS (20): The Ships are also armed with anti-warship cannons. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • RANGE: 100,000 miles (160,000 km) • DAMAGE: 1D4x1000 M.D. per shot • RATE OF FIRE: Each cannon can fire one time per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined with the heavy lasers to fire a single volley. • PAYLOAD: Unlimited. • RETRACTABLE MISSILE TURRETS (40): As defence against mecha units that may attempt to attack the Ship and for additional Anti-Warship offensive capability the Ship is equipped with retractable missile turrets. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Mecha • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • MISSILE TYPES: • RANGE: Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). • SPEED: Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). • DAMAGE: Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. • BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. • RATE OF FIRE: Each launcher holds can fire once per melee. • PAYLOAD: Effectively unlimited • RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (40): Designed for the purposes of picket duty and anti-mecha combat the Ships are equipped with 12 automated laser turrets that retract into the ship's hull when not in use. These short-range lasers are intended primarily for anti-aircraft and anti-missile defense, but can do moderate damage against smaller enemy spacecraft if they get too close. The lasers are located at key points along the spacecraft's hull. At most 4 lasers can be directed against a single target at any time. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Missile • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft • RANGE: 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. • DAMAGE: 1D6x20 M.D. per shot • RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the controller's number of hand-to-hand attacks. If set on automatic each laser turret can fire up to 4 shots per round. • PAYLOAD: Unlimited. • NOTE: The lasers can be set on automatic during combat, during which time they have a +3 to strike due to their advanced tracking systems. The lasers tracking systems will target incoming missiles first and attacking mecha/aircraft second. • HEAVY MISSILE LAUNCHERS (8): To back up the heavy lasers the frigates are also armed with two heavy missile launcher tubes that launch ICBM-like missiles at enemy ships. The missile tubes resemble torpedo launchers and are mounted alongside the main laser cannons on each side of the ship. The launchers contain long-range nuclear or reflex missiles and are usually used only during assaults and heavy combat. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship (Mecha Planetary Assault) • RANGE: 3,000 miles (4824 km) • SPEED: Mach 2+ (1340 mph/2140 kmph) in an atmosphere. • DAMAGE: 4D6x1000 M.D. • BLAST RADIUS: 3,000 feet (915 m) • RATE OF FIRE: The rapid reload system used on the missile launchers allows each tube to be loaded and fired once per round. The launchers can fire both missiles and VF Assault Rockets at this rapid rate. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: • ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM: The Zentraedi Ship’s are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. • HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS: Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the Zentraedi's ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 1 second per 4000 light years, so messages communicated overvast distances can still take seconds or minutes to arrive. • LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The Zentraedi Ship’s have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 6,000 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 15,000 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The carrier also holds sufficient food and water to support 2,000 people for up to 6 months. • LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS: The impressive communications array of the ship can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. • LONG-RANGE RADAR: The radar array of the Battleship is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 2,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 2,000 mile/3,200 km range. • SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: For FTL propulsion, the battle carrier is equipped with an Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the carrier through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. • SUBLIGHT ENGINES: As a backup to the Fold System, the battle carrier is equipped with Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the carrier is limited to speeds of Mach 3 maximum due to hull stress. • SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: The Zentraedi Ship’s are equipped with subspace sensors, which are based on the same principles as the hyperspace communications array. These sensors can essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the ship, and the readings are used both for early warning and for navigation when travelling at sublight speeds. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most variable fighters). • Special Systems: • Mecha Navigational Override This system serves to instantly abort a mission if the commander of the flagship so wishes. All mecha under the command of the Flagship are automatically returned to their respective ships. All Zentraedi mecha have an override mechanism and an override code that is transmitted to the flagship of the fleet whenever a ship is placed under the command of that flagship. The override can be used so that it only affects mecha from one, several, or all ships in the fleet that the flagship is leading. However, the system cannot be used to target a specific mecha or a specific group of mecha based on location, only by ship. • Medial and Bio-Scan Facilities The ship has extensive medical facilities that can do anything from mend broken bones to extremely complicated surgery. The ship also has a complete bio-scan chamber used to study and analyze alien life forms and to provide detailed information regarding the physiology, chemical structure, and genetic structure of that life form. • Weapon Production Facilities The ship contains basic weapon construction facilities. There is a single factory aboard the ship and it is dedicated to producing armor and infantry weapons. At normal production, the factory can produce 100 suits of armor of any type and 500 infantry weapons of any type per week. Double rate of production if the factory is at maximum production. Captain Bonuses *Combat Actions: 3 *Strike: +1 to strike with direct fire weapons *Dodge: +3 *Roll+2 MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): • '''MECHA: '''5,000